dying_dynastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Mellow
Ethan is a Black Capped Teimarr who resides in the Kingdom of Seas. He is currently employed there as a spy and has a passion for painting. He is played by Doctortear. Personality Ethan is shy and quiet. He doesn't like loud noises and usually keeps to himself. He talks in a soft voice and enjoys to read alone. He loves painting and does it often. He usually paints anything he can think of and is in his best mood when painting. Strangely, Ethan puts bubbles into most of his paintings. He takes his job seriously and will kill if necessary. If befriended, Ethan can be a great ally and a close friend. History Ethan had a huge family. They were loud and brought tons of energy where ever they went. Being shy, Ethan never fit into his family and was an outsider. Ethan got his love of painting after he saw a Deep Sea burst out of the water during a beautiful sunset. Ethan became obsessed with painting, and made it his hobby. One day, a group of dragons that were owed money by Ethan's father came and attacked Ethan's family. Ethan watched as his family were killed right in front of him. Before he could be murdered, Kingdom of Seas officers came and arrested the dragons. Ethan was put into a foster home, and became secluded. One of the officers worked for the department of spies. He offered to train Ethan and Ethan accepted. Ethan works as a spy with the cover up job of being a painter. During the War of Lies Ethan made his first apperance when a Blusang was on a coastline surronded by dragons. He watched her speak on a cliffside while his friend, Galvina, came to ask him what was going on. The two decided to get a closer look and made their way into the crowd. A male came forth and asked who Galvina and Ethan were. Before Ethan could speak, Galvina claimed they were mates and proceeded to kiss him. After the male jealously walked off, Ethan pushed his friend away and said that she could of done something else. Ethan and Galvina decided to spread out to hear what the Blusang was saying. After hearing the Blusang preach her thoughts of revolutuion, Ethan, now horrified, fled to the ocean with Galvina to report the news to the queen. On their way there, Ethan and Galvina were ambushed by a group of radicals who had seen them sneak off. Layla, a Blusang, came to their aid only to be mistaken for an enemy. After the attackers were fought off, Ethan, Galvina, and Layla argued with one another until royal guards came to investigate. As Layla was dragged away, Ethan and Galvina headed to the nearest pub where they conversed for a while before leaving to return to their duties. Ethan was next seen painting a potrait of Galvina leaping out of the water. Sagnasi, interested in his painting, came to speak with Ethan. They exhanged a few words of cautions along with there names and headed their seperate ways. Ethan, after watching Sagnasi leave, looked over his painting once more and decided that it needed more work done. He was last seen painting the potrait of Galvina. Powers and Abilities Ethan has a natural talent for drawing. His love of painting has grown immensly and he is often drawing things or picturing things he could paint. He has the same training as any other royal guard and does his job of spying well. He is physically fit and swims as well as any other water breed. Friends, Families, and other Relationships Ethan's Family Not much is known about Ethan's relationship with this family. It's said that he wasn't close to them and felt like an outsider to them. However, it can be concluded that their deaths hurt him deeply. Galvina Ethan has mixed feelings about Galvina. He sees her as a friend, but seems to find her overbearing at times. He thinks she's loud and can be obnoxious at times. However, despite their differences, Ethan views Galvina as a close friend. It has been hinted that he may have a crush on her. Sagnasi Ethan seems to be netrual towards Sagnasi. They haven't been together long enough to form a bond, but is has been shown that Ethan treats her with respect.